Revient, grand frère
by Samael.D'Orival
Summary: Recueil de drabbles, sur tout les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase Revient, grand frère
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Revient, grand frère**

 **Résumé : Recueil de drabbles, sur tout les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase « Revient, grand frère »**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Drabble numéro 1 :** **Sirius et Regulus**

 _Le jour que j'ai tant redouté_

 _Est malheureusement arrivé_

 _ **Tu ne supportais plus Père et Mère**_

 _ **Tu es partit sans un regard en arrière**_

 _Je crie dans la nuit pour toi_ _  
_ _Par pitié, ne m'abandonne pas_

 _ **Rappelle-toi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De toi et moi**_

 _Tu m'avais promis d'être là pour me rassurer_ _  
_ _Je pourrais tout te pardonner_

 _ **Si tu venais vers moi, même renié**_

 _ **Je réussirai à nouveau à t'aimer**_

 _Revient grand frère_

 _Sort moi de cet enfer_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, vient me chercher**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, vient me sauver**_

 _Si je vis, c'est pour toi_

 _Alors, s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Revient, grand frère**

 **Résumé : Recueil de drabbles, sur tout les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase « Revient, grand frère »**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Drabble numéro 2 :** **Rabastan et Rodolphus**

 _J'avais tant espérer_

 _Mais nous nous sommes fait attraper_

 _ **Ta femme est elle aussi prisonnière**_

 _ **Tu ne pense plus à moi, tombé également en enfer**_

 _Je veux être près de toi_

 _Sans ses barreaux qui me retiennent aux mains de la loi_

 _ **Rassure-moi**_

 _ **Délivre-moi**_

 _Vient me réconforter_ _  
_ _vient me consoler_

 _ **Dit moi que j'ai rêvé**_

 _ **Dit moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveillé**_

 _Revient grand frère_

 _Emmène-moi loin de cet enfer_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, vient me délivré**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, vient me protégé**_

 _Je tiens en vie car je me souviens de toi_

 _Alors, s'il te plait ne m'oublie pas_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Revient, grand frère**

 **Résumé : Recueil de drabbles, sur tout les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase « Revient, grand frère »**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Drabble** **numéro** **3:** **Fred** **et** **George**

 _La Grande Bataille est arrivée_

 _Celle qui t'a tuée_

 _ **Toi, mon double, dont j'étais si fière**_

 _ **Tu as laissé ta sœur et tes frères**_

 _Je crie ma peine, mon désarroi_ _  
_ _en même temps que ton nom résonne en moi_

 _ **Relève-toi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et à nouveau, souri moi**_

 _Nous devions être ensemble pour l'éternité_ _  
_ _Tu n'aurais pas dû être tué_

 _ **Tu étais mon jumeau, ma moitié**_

 _ **Tu aurais dû rester**_

 _Revient grand frère_

 _Sans toi, ma vie est un enfer_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, tu dois te réveiller**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, tu dois ressusciter**_

 _Ma vie, c'était toi_

 _Alors, s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Revient, grand frère**

 **Résumé : Recueil de drabbles, sur tout les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase « Revient, grand frère »**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

 **Drabble numéro 4 : Dudley et Harry**

 _Tu t'en es allé_

 _Faire face à ce maléfique sorcier_

 _ **Tu n'étais pas vraiment mon frère**_

 _ **Je te faisais des misères**_

 _Tu es allé au combat_ _  
_ _Loin de moi, peureux petit roi_

 _ **Je me souviens de toi**_

 _ **Le jour où tu es apparu devant moi**_

 _Tu es partit pour nous sauver_ _  
_ _Au risque de te faire tuer_

 _ **Tu es un sorcier**_

 _ **Et pour ça, je t'ai jalousé**_

 _Revient grand frère_

 _Si seulement mes parents étaient également ton père et ta mère_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, ne te fais pas tuer**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie, vainc ce maléfique sorcier**_

 _S'il te plait, survit pour que l'on se revoie_

 _S'il te plait, revient avec moi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Sombradele**

 **Titre : Revient, grand frère**

 **Résumé : Recueil de drabbles, sur tous les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase, « Revient grand frère »**

 **Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling**

 **Drabble numéro 5 : Amycus et Alecto**

 _Le jour où j'ai tant pleuré_

 _Est enfin passé_

 **Tu es allé trouver tes « frères »**

 **Tu es parti rejoindre les rangs, très fier**

 _Je voulais venir avec toi_

 _Par pitié, ne me dit pas que je ne peux pas_

 **Toujours avec toi**

 **Mon double, ma moitié, mon autre moi**

 _Tu m'avais promis d'être là, loin des atrocités_

 _Je pourrais tout supporter_

 **Si tu venais vers moi, me sauver**

 **Je réussirai à avancer**

 _Revient grand frère_

 _Revient de l'enfer_

 **Je t'en supplie, revient ma moitié**

 **Je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas te tuer**

 _Si je vis c'est avec_

 _Alors s'il te plait, revient-moi_


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Sombradele

Titre : Revient, grand frère

Résumé : Recueil de drabbles, sur tous les frères et sœurs qui ont dit cette phrase, « Revient grand frère »

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling

Drabble numéro 6 : James et Peter

Le jour où je l'ai tant jalousé

Est encore et toujours répété

Tu es collé à ton « frère »

Tu es loin de moi et ma « misère »

Je voulais être dans la même bande que toi

Par pitié, ne m'exclut pas

Toujours avec celui-là

Toujours sans moi

Tu m'avais promis d'être mon ami, mon allié

Je pourrais tous les affronter

Si tu venais m'encourager

Je réussirai à tous les dépasser

Revient grand frère

Revient, laisse celui qui me met en colère

Je t'en supplie, laisse ce renié

Je t'en supplie, vient me protégé

Si je vis, c'est grâce à toi

Alors s'il te plait, revient seul vers moi


End file.
